Love and Friendship
by princess ruby natalie
Summary: Amethyst is just another human in Narnia. Edmund is a King. But none of that matters when they meet.
1. Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.

Author's Note: Yay! My first fanfiction. Hope you all like it.

Something New

"Amethyst, hurry up," Sarah called from downstairs. _Of all of the days to be late… _she thought as Amethyst came down stairs. Sarah sighed. "We're going to a ball, dearest sister, not just a regular party."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Amethyst said with a frown. She looked down and truly saw nothing wrong with the dark red dress that she wore.

"Amethyst, that dress isn't even new! Seriously, we're going to the _grandest ball of the year_. You can't wear something so… plain."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "This is my_ grandest_ dress. What else am I supposed to wear?" Immediately after the question left her mouth she regretted asking. She groaned as Sarah smiled and took her hand and pulled her into her room.

* * *

"Well don't you look handsome Ed," Susan said to her youngest brother. Lucy giggled and Peter choked back a laugh. In truth, their brother was becoming a very handsome young man. With his dark brown hair, attractive face, strong build, and dark brown eyes he was as handsome as Susan was beautiful. Which is why Susan had taken it upon herself to dress him up. _You'll be happy I did this once the party begins,_ she had said while fixing his hair.

"Yeah, Ed, you look great," Lucy added trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah I bet he'll be a real hit at the party," Peter said, giving Edmund a significant look that made Edmund's face flush red. This brought on another fit of laugher. Edmund sighed.

"Well if we're done commenting on my attire, I believe we have a party to get to," he said with great dignity and offered his arm to Lucy so they could go downstairs to the ballroom and face their guests.


	2. What Lights Up the Sky

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I"ve had so much to do and almost no computer time. i'll try to update as often as i can. oh and thanks to all those who left reviews. i really appreciate them =) i hope you guys like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: i own nothing and no one except for Amethyst and Sarah.

What Lights Up the Sky

Clair Paravel was bright and jovial as Sarah and Amethyst entered the ballroom. From the outside it looked like a giant star that lit a night sky. Sarah was basically jumping up and down with excitement as the doorman welcomed them in.

"Sarah, you're pulling my arm. Calm down. It's just a party."

"I bet we can find a husband here. I mean look at me! And you look much better in that gown than what you were going to wear before. You're welcome… What?" she asked, her excitement only slightly fading she took in Amethyst's look of absolute horror.

"That's why we're here! I thought you just wanted to get out of the house. Or maybe just find an excuse to dress up. But you want us to-"

Sarah held up a hand, stopping whatever her sister was going to say and with good reason. The ballroom was beginning to quiet down. The monarchs were up on a stage at the front of the room.

Queen Susan stepped forward, slightly in front of the rest of her family. Amethyst looked at her and immediately felt… plain. Even in the dark blue gown that Sarah had lent her. The Gentle Queen was always said to be beautiful but this was the first time that she had actually seen her and the rumors simply did not do her justice. She reminded her of a porcelain doll, delicate and beautiful. Behind her were the other sovereigns, also beautiful. There was High King Peter, handsome and proud, a huge smile on his face that reached all the way to his eyes. There was Queen Lucy whose face was the epitome of youth and joy. She was actually laughing softly at something which brought her attention to King Edmund.

The Just King looked different from his siblings. His dark hair and eyes made his skin look even paler than it was. He didn't seem to be enjoying the party though. The dark blue he wore was perfect for him in every way and Amethyst couldn't help but stare at him. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You've got your eye on a king? Really Amethyst and you thought I was weird," she whispered just as Queen Susan finished her welcome.

"Let us dance!" she finished merrily, as her people cheered and the music began.

* * *

"There are too many people. I didn't even know there were this many Narnians in Narnia. This could very well be a fire hazard too. We should just send everyone home before something terrible happens."

Lucy laughed, "Edmund just let go. I have a feeling you'll enjoy yourself. Oh by the way, someone's staring at you," she added with an interesting tone. Edmund looked at the crowd and saw no one looking at him. She looked at his sister questioningly. She sighed clearly exasperated.

"The one in the blue dress," she whispered, "The one with the pretty black hair."

Lucky for him there was only one girl with black hair and a dark blue dress. She wasn't looking at him though. She was talking to her friend. Oddly he felt disappointed. He suddenly wanted very much to be introduced to her.

"Let us dance!" Susan finished her welcome. _Thanks Su_, he thought and he made his way down to the dance floor as the music started playing. The people parted as he crossed the floor, his family followed and he didn't have to turn around to know they were wearing confused looks. Susan was the first to be stopped, and then Peter. Lucy caught up to him for which he was thankful. She was much better at introductions than he was. Lucy took the lead as they approached the pretty girl in the blue dress and her friend.

"Good evening, I hope you are enjoying the ball," Lucy began formally, then dropped the charade, "wow I must say I absolutely love your dress," she gushed at the friend. The friend's jaw dropped before she could remember her manners. When she finally did regain her composure all she could do was thank her Queen. Then they started talking about dress shops. Edmund turned his attention back to the pretty girl.

"Hi," he said lamely. _Hi?_ "My name's Edmund."

She curtsied, "My name's Amethyst. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my king." She had a nice voice. Her eyes were pretty and blue.

"No need to be so formal. Please just call me Edmund. I, for one, hate titles although i do love my job. Would you like to dance, Amethyst?"


End file.
